The present invention relates to an endotracheal support and stabilization device. More particularly, the invention relates to an endotracheal support and stabilization device for a person.
Endotracheal supports of the type described herein are disclosed in the following United States patents. U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,448, issued Jan. 30, 1973 to Arrott, U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,433, issued Aug. 6, 1974 to Shannon, U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,676, issued Dec. 23, 1975 to Schultz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,742, issued Mar. 30, 1976 to Eross, U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,081, issued Nov. 23, 1976 to Cussell and U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,221, issued Apr. 19, 1977 to Rennie.
Objects of the invention are to provide an endotracheal support and stabilization device of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, used with facility, convenience and safety on people of any age, and especially infants of a young age such as neonates, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to maintain tubing in the nostrils of the patient without pressure on the nose or head thereby avoiding problems with nasal tissues and malformation of the skull of newly born infants.